


Le Fantôme

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF Greg Lestrade, BAMF Mycroft Holmes, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg is Sweet, M/M, Protective Greg, Protective Mycroft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Sherlock investiga.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 7
Collections: MYSTRADE





	1. Paris. 1994. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Todo pertenece a Doyle, Gattis y Moffat.

París. 1994.

La niebla ocultaba la luna. El asfalto estaba helado y el viento gélido soplaba con fuerza. Algunos relámpagos lejanos anunciaban la tormenta inminente que se avecinaba. La calle estaba desierta. Era una buena noche para quedarse en casa. Era una buena noche para morir.  
Apoyado contra la pared, el hombre dio una última calada a su cigarro y tiró la colilla al suelo, sin apartar la mirada de la única ventana iluminada en el edificio frente a él, en el último piso. Por supuesto que el otro hombre estaría aún despierto, pensó, maldiciendo su insomnio crónico. Hubiera preferido encontrarlo dormido. Hubiera preferido no encontrarlo nunca.  
Exhalando profundamente desechó ese último pensamiento. Esto era sólo un trabajo más, y él era un profesional. No podía seguir evitando lo inevitable. Su empleador comenzaba a impacientarse, cada vez era más difícil mantener las mentiras y, después de todo, si no lo hacía él, pronto enviarían a otro.  
Metió las manos en los bolsillos del largo abrigo oscuro que lo protegía del intenso frío de la madrugada, apretando los dientes, y se obligó a cruzar la calle desierta.  
No le fue difícil desconectar la alarma de la entrada lateral del edificio y entrar burlando a los vigilantes. Ser invisible era lo que mejor sabía hacer. Y en su profesión, pasar desapercibido era fundamental. Él había sido invisible desde el día en que nació, por eso era tan bueno en su trabajo.  
Avanzó a oscuras por el pasillo, atento a cualquier sonido, a cualquier cambio en las sombras. Por supuesto, podría haberse hecho invitar. No él, por supuesto. Pero “Armand” sí.  
Armand habría sido recibido con una cálida sonrisa y un suave beso en los labios. Como en otras tantas ocasiones, el hombre más joven le habría hecho entrar y ponerse cómodo, mientras le preguntaba, en perfecto francés, cómo había sido su día, sus pies descalzos se habrían movido con ligereza sobre la mullida alfombra blanca, dirigiéndose al mueble bar para servirle una copa, y en ese momento... Hubiera sido muy fácil.  
Pero “Armand” nunca hubiera podido hacer algo así. No habría podido soportar la mirada herida y traicionada del hombre que había confiado en él.  
Apretó los dientes, recordándose que él no era Armand. Armand ni siquiera existía. Esa noche no.  
Esa noche él era Le Fantôme. Y tenía un trabajo que hacer.  
Le Fantôme. Sonrió sin humor ante el nombre que le habían dado las fuerzas de seguridad francesas . Realmente era un buen nombre para él, pensó mientras forzaba la puerta de la entrada al apartamento. El fantasma. Un espíritu errante sin nombre, sin pasado, sin futuro. Un rostro que nadie recordaba nunca, sin una familia o unos amigos que lo extrañasen. Un ser invisible, insustancial, vacío al que nadie notaba y que nunca quiso ser notado.  
“Pero él te vio. Vio a través de ti…” dijo una voz en su interior. Se mordió los labios, tratando de acallar sus pensamientos, tratando de no pensar en esos ojos azul grisáceo que lo miraban fijamente, como si pudieran atravesarlo y leer su alma, para luego regalarle una sonrisa llena de afecto y comprensión. No, era inútil pensar en qué habría podido ser si ellos fuesen otras personas y sus circunstancias fuesen diferentes. El juego había terminado. No era sólo por su trabajo, era por su propia supervivencia por lo que estaba esta noche aquí, se recordó. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que el hombre descubriera que aquel a quién perseguía era él.

Entró sigilosamente en el apartamento, completamente a oscuras salvo por la luz que se filtraba desde la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio.  
Sacó el revólver del bolsillo, apretándolo en su mano, mientras se detenía silenciosamente en el umbral, observando al joven casi sin atreverse a respirar. 

Sentado en el sillón, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y los ojos cerrados, los pies cruzados al final de las largas piernas extendidas y las manos de largos y delgados dedos en los reposabrazos, el hombre parecía dormido, relajado y en paz. La viva imagen de la tranquilidad.  
Fuera se desató la tempestad, un trueno rugiendo rompió su concentración, haciéndole mirar durante un segundo hacía la ventana. Cuando volvió a mirar a su víctima, el hombre le miraba fijamente, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.  
\- Te has tomado tu tiempo. Empezaba a pensar que no vendrías.- los ojos azules recurrieron su cuerpo, deteniéndose brevemente en la pistola en su mano.- Bien. Imagino que Armand no vendrá esta noche entonces. Lástima. Me caía bien. Aunque tenía ganas de encontrarme contigo al fin, mi escurridizo Fantasma.

El hombre en la puerta se tensó, entrando despacio en la habitación, aturdido por la reacción inesperada del más joven, fijándose por primera vez en el revólver que descansaba sobre su regazo. De repente, la realidad lo sacudió.  
\- Tu… lo sabías. Todo este tiempo… lo sabías, y aún así… ¿Por qué?  
Con una sonrisa sin alegría, el joven se levantó despacio, con el revólver en la mano, quedando frente a él. Otro fuerte trueno hizo vibrar los cristales de la habitación. Inconscientemente, el hombre levantó el arma, apuntando al más alto, que seguía mirándolo sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, el revólver aún descansando a su lado.  
\- Es una buena noche para morir, ¿no crees?  
La mano que sujetaba el revólver tembló ligeramente, mientras el hombre tragaba saliva escuchando lo que habían sido sus pensamientos un momento antes. Si, era una buena noche para morir. Lo que ya no tenía tan claro era quién de los dos moriría esa noche.


	2. Chapter 2

2019\. Londres.  
Sherlock ignoró el enésimo resoplido de John mientras rebuscaba febrilmente en el, hasta hacía poco, ordenado despacho de su hermano mayor, tan desesperado por encontrar pruebas como por estar equivocado.  
El caso había sido un encargo directo de un alto cargo del MI5. Un burócrata resentido y ávido de poder más interesado en escalar posiciones destrozando a los que se interponían en su camino que en hacer justicia. En circunstancias normales, habría declinado trabajar para el gobierno a menos que lo solicitara su hermano.   
Era una especie de acuerdo tácito entre ambos que habían alcanzado tras la debacle Magnussem : Mycroft no resolvería asesinatos simplemente mirando las fotografías del escenario de un crimen y Sherlock no se metería en asuntos gubernamentales o de espionaje a menos que Mycroft se lo pidiera.  
Pero este caso tenía ciertas implicaciones personales.  
Y aunque que su cliente, Lord Stoner, hubiera sido asesinado solo un par de días antes no era una de ellas, sí era un claro indicativo de que iba en buen camino.   
Tras tres semanas de concienzudo trabajo, su investigación le había llevado a una conclusión inesperada y en absoluto deseada, y, por primera vez, el detective no sabía qué hacer, debatiéndose entre el orgullo de haber logrado lo imposible, otra vez, la perplejidad ante sus propios descubrimientos y un cierto sentimiento de superioridad por la información obtenida.  
Por otro lado, descubrir al criminal y ser capaz de entregarlo a la justicia eran dos cosas diferentes...  
Sin duda, el detective asesor necesitaba asesoramiento. Preguntarle a Mycroft era impensable y John... Simplemente se burlaría, soltandole un sermón lleno de falsa moral con su tono condescendiente. Demasiada animadversión.   
No, necesitaba a alguien ecuánime y justo. Necesitaba al hombre que en ese momento podía oír cruzando la puerta de la mansión a la carrera y llamándolos en voz alta.  
\- ¡Al fin apareces, Lestrade! ¡En la oficina!.  
El DCI Lestrade resopló, deteniéndose en el umbral, mirándolos a ambos con evidente molestia.  
\- Acabo de terminar mi turno, cómo te hecho saber las quince veces que me has escrito. ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, Sherlock?  
El detective le dio una mirada burlona mientras giraba sobre sí mismo, haciendo ondear su abrigo, y empezaba a forzar los cajones del escritorio. El DCI miró a John Watson, que se limitó a negar con la cabeza.  
\- No ha querido decirme nada. Ha estado actuando de forma extraña desde que ese maldito caso empezó.  
\- Estamos aquí para atrapar a un asesino, por supuesto. – dijo triunfalmente mientras sacaba un dossier del bolsillo interior de su abrigo y lo dejaba caer sobre la mesa.  
John y Greg lo miraron, confusos.  
\- ¿Hay un asesino en la casa de tu hermano?  
Sherlock lo miró, con la misma expresión que tendría un niño la mañana de Navidad.  
-Vamos, John, mantente al día, ¡mi hermano es el asesino!


End file.
